masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:AdmiralPedro1stFleet/Final Draft For My Idea of a Multiplayer Expansion Pack
New Multiplayer Content I.New Characters *Turian Female Adept-Dominate, Charge, Storm *Vorcha Vanguard-Carnage, Leash, Flashbang Grenade *Ex Cerberus Male Engineer-Combat Turret, Tech Armor, Incinerate *Ex Cerberus Female Sentinel-Grad Turret , Tech Armor, Salvo *Quarian Male Infiltrator- Defense Drone, Tactical Cloak, M-14 Grenade (Press Right Trigger, then press it again to detonate) II.New Armor Patterns *Human Males and Females - Alliance, Eclipse, Blue Suns, and ERCS pattern *Krogan-Blood Pack or Blue Suns pattern *Salarian-Eclipse Pattern *Asari-Eclipse Pattern *Batarian-Blue Suns or Batarian Hegemony Pattern *Turian Male and Female-Blue Suns or ERCS Pattern III.Armor Customization (Newly Introduced and can be custom colored w/patterns) *Human Male and Female Soldiers- Serrice Council Armor or N7 Defender Armor *Human Male and Female Sentinels-Kassa Fabrication Armor or Blood Dragon Armor *Human Male and Female Vanguards-Hahne Kedar Armor or Reckoner Knight Armor *Human Male and Female Adepts- Rosenkov Materials Armor *Human Male and Female Engineers- Ariake Technologies Armor or Inferno Armor *Human Male and Female Infiltrators- Armax Arsenal Armor or Collector Armor *Krogan-Warlord Armor, Battlemaster Armor,or Bloodpack Armor *Ex-Cerberus Male and Female - Cerberus Assault Armor (ME2/3 version) *Batarian- Terminus Assault Armor *Asari-Serrice Council Armor *Salarian- Salarian Heavy Armor *Turian Male- Turian Light Armor IV.Heavy Weapon Selection(2 kinds.One operates like the cobra and you have limited shots. The other you can use until it runs out of ammo) Power Cells in Packs grant ammo *A)Limited Shots **ML-77 Missile Launcher **M-100 Grenade Launcher **M-490 Blackstorms **M-622 Avalanche **M-920 Cain **Reaper Blackstar **M-560 Hydra **Geth Pulse Cannon **Sync Laser *B)Ammo Dependent **M-451 Firestorm **Collector Particle Beam **Geth Spitfire **M-333 Beam V.New Weapons *M-96A Mattock Auto *M-29A Incisor Advanced *N7 Crusader *N7 Valiant *N7 Hurricane *N7 Eagle *N7 Valkyrie *M-55 Argus *AT12 Raider *M-90 Indra *Chakram Launcher *Particle Rifle VI.New Equipment A)Ammo *Polonium Rounds(color green) *High Impact Rounds(color white) *Explosive Rounds(color orange) *Shredder Rounds(color gray. bullets cause lingering damage) VII.New Factions Faction 1. Cerberus Military Cell-these are the Cerberus loyalists(no implants) These are not the abducted test subjects that get turned into the members of the current Cerberus faction we have. They are fully human. Armor is similar to the first Mass Effect. In addition, Mechs will be featured. *Commando- The commando is the deadliest of all Cerberus forces in the military cell. They have armor and barriers and wear Freedom armor manufactured by Cerberus Skunkworks. Commandos are well trained in short range, mid range, and long range combat. As such, they have been issued M-22 Eviscerators, M-96A Mattock Autos, and M-29A Advanced Incisor and have the ability to switch between weapons in the heat of battle seamlessly. Cerberus Commandos are also implanted with L2 implants. While unstable, Commandos have been trained to master these implants and as such, have the capability of creating deadly singularities. Commandos are equipped with shield generators that can be set up in battle to generate shields for fellow troops. *Defender- The defender is a powerful defense coordinator with high shields and armor. Defenders are equipped with Aegis Defensive Armor and M-11 Wraiths. In addition, a Defender has the ability to use barrier in order to reinforce its shields, making it even more difficult to defeat. *Agent- The agent is a highly trained female assassin capable of picking off targets from extremely far distances. Agents are issued Cerberus Stealth Suits with shield generators built in to keep them safe while they pick off their targets. Agents are also issued Black Widows. The tactical cloak is also a tool the agent employs when stealth is essential. *Technician- The technician is an engineer geared specifically for combat. Cerberus issues them their Hoplite Armor for optimized shields and the M-55 Argus. Technicians can overload shields and are trained in deploying dual barrelled grad turrets that fire lasers in order to create strong defensive positions in battle. *Heavy Soldier- The heavy soldier specializes in causing heavy amounts of damage in a short period of time. They are outfitted with Cerberus Assault Armor(Infiltrator Version) to ensure they can accomplish this very purpose. As if that weren't deadly enough, Heavy soldiers are given Cerberus's experimental Arc Projector, a deadly rail gun that can chain electricity from one enemy to the next. *LOKI Mech- LOKI mechs from Cerberus have reinforced armor plating and are issued the M-77 Paladin pistol to compensate for its slow movement speed. *FENRIS Mech- The FENRIS mech acts as a cover buster in order to draw enemies out from cover. Should it fail in its duty, it will self destruct to ensure fatal injuries are inflicted on the opponent. *YMIR Mech- YMIR mechs are equipped with gatling guns and missile launchers in order to keep the enemy in cover so that allied forces can move in and finish the job. It is unwise to confront these mechs up close and personal. *ORCUS Mech- The orcus is a new mech developed by Cerberus and manages to suceed in movement where the LOKI mech fails, to a degree. Equipped with the M-96 Mattock Auto, the Orcus aims to deliver a quick and efficient kill. *OGRE mech- Probably Cerberus's most deadly creation, the ogre is a force to be reckoned with. The Ogre mech's head has technology based on cerberus's M-333 Beam built in. When used, a powerful blue beam is emitted with the purpose of evaporating anything that opposes it. Its right cannon, dubbed "the storm cannon" fires a deadly red orb that releases harmful waves of energy that slowly deplete health. Withing seconds, the orb explodes, maximizing damage. On its left arm is a grappling mechanism referred to as "the leash." The ogre fires a green wave-like beam that attaches itself to an opponent, slowly draining shield and health. Once the enemy is dead, the ogre lifts them off the ground and tosses them. The ogre does have a weakness, however. If its eye is to be destroyed, it will not be able to determine its surroundings and will attack recklessly in all directions. Alos, if its arms are targeted, they can be blown off, rendering the ogres ability to use storm or leash. Faction 2. Geth Advanced Platform- The Geth house deadly platforms that most do not get to engage. While they are rare in comparison to other Geth platforms, they should not be underestimated. *Geth Recon Drone- The Geth Recon Drone is designed to move quickly and quietly as it picks off enemies with its mounted pulse cannon. It has a tactical cloak built in so that it can achieve this goal. *Geth Rocket Drone- The Geth Rocket Drone is designed to provide heavy cover while maintaining high mobility. With an ML-77 Missile Launcher built into its frame, it is a formidable opponent. *Geth Assault Drone- The Geth Assault drone is designed to provide opportunities for other geth troops to regroup. With a pulse rifle built into its frame, it is useful for keeping enemies pinned down and at a distance *Geth Hopper- The Geth Hopper is designed to disorient opponents. With the ability to adhere to any surface and a powerful laser sight, the Geth Hopper is a formidable enemy that should be engaged with caution. *Geth Destroyer.(Green with orange trim and yellow light)- The Geth Destroyer is an aggressive platform that prefers to charge its enemies and engage up close and personal with its M-100 grenade launcher. If managed to be kept at a distance, the destroyer will attempt to burn through its enemy's armor with incinerate. *Geth Juggernaut(Gray with red trim and red light)- The Geth Juggernaut has the ability to overload any shields which gives it a significant advantage. As if that weren't enough, Juggernauts are equipped with the Spitfire minigun, capable of shredding through any lifeform with ease. *Geth Shock Trooper(all white with blue light)- The Geth Shock Trooper is designed to move quick and be discreet. The Shock Trooper is armed with the Geth Plasma SMG so that its movement is not slowed during the heat of battle. To slow its enemies, shock troopers use the cryo blast tactic, rendering their opponents frozen and completely helpless. It also has the ability to deploy hexagonal shields in the event that it is under heavy fire with no immediate cover. *Geth Sniper (brown with orange trim and green light) The Geth Sniper is designed to attack and defend from a long range position. As such, the sniper is given a javelin sniper rifle and a program that allows it to deploy a defense drone in battle. *Geth Colossus (white with gray trim)- Probably the deadliest of all geth platforms, the geth colossus is heavily armored and highly shielded. With the ability to repair itself, it is encouraged that the colossus is attacked relentlessly and without pause. To make this more difficult, the Colossus is armed with a deadly cannon that prevents opponents from inflicting significant damage on it. Faction 3.Reaper Experiments.- As more intelligent races encounter the reapers, more undergo the conversion process into hideous, grotesque lifeforms with the sole purpose of serving the reapers. *Pariah-Created from the Hanar, the Pariah has the ability to launch enhanced red salvo biotic missiles from the tips of its tentacles. With the tips being very sharp, the pariah will attempt to fatally wound you when you get too close. If you stay close for too long, pariahs are known to bind their opponents with one tentacle while they repeatedly and viciously stab them to death with their other tentacles. It is recommended to keep a safe distance. *Obelisk- Created from the Elcor, the Obelisk is slower in comparison to other reaper creations. To compensate, a reaper blackstar has been fused with its mouth and a powerful turret is mounted on its back. When you get too close to an obelisk, it will jump into the air and upon landing, release a deadly shockwave similar to nova in all directions. *Forger- Created from the salarians, the forger gets its name from the ability to create a duo of decoys, tricking its opponents into thinking they are the legitimate threat. While enemies are distracted, forgers deploy reaper barrier generators in order to boost the effectiveness of allies in battle. It will also attempt to flank enemies with its scorpion pistol while they are dealing with decoys. *Slasher-Created from the drell, the slasher is armed with a reaper designed organic shotgun fused with its right arm and a reaper-like blade with its left. The slasher has the ability to biotically charge its enemies to close the distance and go in for the kill with its shotgun.If the slasher gets in close enough, it will instantly kill you by impaling you on its reaper blade. *Overlord-Created from the quarian, the overlord specializes in long range combat. The Overlord has an organic scope built into its right eye and a laser sniper weapon based on oculus technology infused with the flesh in its right arm. As a result of reaper improvements to the technology quarians used, the overlord also has the ability to use a powerful tech attack composed of cryo blast, incinerate, and overload that alliance marines only refer to as "fury". The Overlord also has the ability to use a stronger version of tech armor. *Bomber- Created from the volus, the bomber deploys grenades in groups of three from a reaper weapon infused in its chest. For offense, the bomber has the ability to curl up into a ball and roll towards the enemy with great force, causing heavy damage on impact. In terms of defensive capability, the bomber deploys a maintenance drone to reapir its shields to full strength. *Grunt-Created from the vorcha, grunts serve as the footsoldier and cannon fodder of reaper forces. Despite this, they should not be taken as no threat. They are armed with M-76 Revenants and cluster grenades. If you get too close, they will melee attack you viciously and without mercy. *Adjutant-Originally crafted by Cerberus in an attempt to learn the secrets of the reapers, the reapers have since taken control of the adjutants and have used them to convert other lifeforms into adjutants. Adjutants use biotics to move very quickly to dodge attacks and weapons fire. From its right hand, the adjutant has the ability to fire many warp attacks in rapid succession. If under fire, the adjutant will use its hand to project a biotic shield that deflects bullets. The only known ways to take down an adjutant is to attack while it's attacking, heavy weapons, or flanking. *Titan- Created purely from the krogan, the titan is probably the dealiest reaper creation known to date, surpassing even the brute. Similar to size with the Atlas, the titan is surprisingly agile. With a massive spike thrower built into its right arm that dwarves the graal and a powerful melee attack, protocol says to treat it like a brute. MAINTAIN DISTANCE. What set the Titan apart is that it has a powerful dual blue flamethrower weapon of reaper design similar to the Firestorm attached to its shoulders. If you know what's good for you, run as far as you can when you see fire. *Harvester- The Harvester has dual cannons mounted where its mouth used to be and attempts to keep its opponents in cover. Also, it serves as a dropship that transports other reaper troops. Faction 4. The Collectors. Despite the destruction of the Collector homeworld, the collectors had several other outposts throughout the galaxy as they awaited the return of the reapers. When the reapers striked, the collectors rejoined the other forces in the fight to conquer the galaxy. *Collector Drone *Collector Guardian *Collector Assassin *Abomination *Scion *Praetorian *Harbinger VIII:New Maps *Firebase Rapture-Underwater Alliance Base on Kahje *Firebase Mine- Prothean and Eezo Site on Caleston (BAR FIGHT) *Firebase Hive- Aboard a collector ship that now serves as a war asset, it must be defended to ensure it stays that way. *Firebase Gravity- Avernus Station at galactic core. *Firebase Hope- Feros *Firebase Ruin-Ilos *Firebase Beacon - Eden Prime based on From Ashes IX:New Objectives *10th Wave in Reaper Factions - A destroyer drops in from orbit outside of the map and the team must take it out with heavy weapons. *Cerberus Factions- players must shoot down shuttles and gunships. Turrets will be made available to help. Take out 4 Cerberus Heavy Turrets. *Geth Factions- Geth hubs must be destroyed. Take out Geth Dropships and troop transports. Turrets will be provided. Results in reducing the number of forces in the following wave. Destroy 4 geth heavy turrets. Destroy a geth cannon (10th wave) Category:Blog posts